Despedida
by LilithLune
Summary: Meio que uma continuação de ops, I did it again... Contém Yaoi e um quase dark lemon... Radamantis tem que ir a superficie, mas antes resolve se despedir do seu juiz. .


Despedida

Lune deixou outro espectro cuidando da primeira prisão, com certeza o idiota não conseguiria destruir seu trabalho em duas horas.

Dirigiu-se ao castelo de Hades, entrou no imenso salão e viu Pandora, esta o olhou incrédula.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu preciso falar com sua Majestade Hades.

- Você acha que sua Majestade vai receber um simples espectro como você?

- Eu vim ver sua Majestade Hades.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Saia já daqui antes que eu...

- Eu vim até aqui para falar com sua Majestade Hades, e só saio depois de vê-lo.

- Como se atreve? Que impertinência! – Pandora segurou o tridente, pronta para atacar, este brilhou.

- PARE! – uma voz poderosa ecoou no local – Deixe-o entrar.

Lune se ajoelhou e reverenciou o Deus.

- Majestade Hades – Pandora tentou explicar – mas, ele...

- Eu preciso me repetir?

- Não, senhor. – abaixou a cabeça e indicou o caminho para Lune bastante irritada.

Hades estava sentado no trono, mas Lune não pode vê-lo direito, pois uma sombra o cobria. Viu, porém, que tinha uma aparência muito jovem e bondosa.

- Desculpe-me por perturbá-lo, Majestade, mas precisava pedir-lhe um favor.

Hades fez um movimento dispensando Pandora. Relutante, ela obedeceu e saiu do salão. O Deus sorriu gentilmente.

- Pronto. Pode continuar.

O Luiz se surpreendeu com o jeito afável do Deus dos Mortos. Jamais imaginara que ele pudesse ser assim.

- Eu gostaria de me juntar ao grupo de espectros que ira a superfície.

- Bem... Eu poderia fazer isso. Mas, eu sei que seus serviços são indispensáveis à primeira prisão. Todos os nossos objetivos, de eliminar o mal, podem se perder se não conseguirmos, ao menos, administrar este lugar.

- Então... Eu não posso ir.

- Infelizmente, é difícil permitir isso. Mas, se eu poder ajudar em outra coisa...

- Não... Mesmo assim, muito obrigado pela atenção.

- Você entende, certo?

- Claro. Vossa Majestade é um Deus e sabe o que é melhor.

- Sei sim. Qualquer problema que tiver com Minos ou Radamantis me procure. – Hades sorriu e piscou para o espectro que se assustou, embora tivesse ciência de que um Deus sabe de tudo era surpreendente ter a confirmação disto.

- Muito obrigado novamente. E perdoe-me por o haver incomodado.

- Será sempre bem vindo, Lune.

O juiz fez uma reverencia e saiu do salão.

Lune andava pensativo. Queria estar com Radamantis quando este fosse para superfície. Apesar disso, estava evitando-o desde aquele dia. Atravessou a terceira e a segunda esfera, ao passar pala primeira, Kaina, sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço. Virou-se rapidamente pronto para atacar.

- Calma... eu não pretendo te machucar... muito. – o olhar do titã estava cheio de desejo.

- Majestade Radamantis!

- Quem mais te agarraria assim? – beijou o pescoço do juiz provocando arrepios – Você já parou com aquela bobagem?

- Vossa Majestade não deveria fazer isso aqui. Alguém pode ver.

- E daí? Esta é só mais uma das suas desculpas... Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

- ... – baixou a cabeça, em seguida, levantou-a decidido. – Vamos esquecer aquilo.

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir – sorriu malicioso e arrastou o juiz para seu castelo, Kaina.

- Hei! Calma. – Lune parou, ajeitou a roupa amarrotada pelos puxões do titã e se adiantou calmamente para o castelo – Vamos?

Radamantis riu.

- Não sei como você consegue ser tão calmo... – aproximou sua boca do ouvido do outro passando a mão pelo seu peito e sussurrando – Eu estou doido para rasgar esta sua roupa. Não consigo resistir a este seu corpo lindo.

- LOUCO! Pare! Nós teríamos muitos problemas se Minos descobrisse que temos nos encontrado.

- Eu não tenho culpa de você ser tão gostoso... – Lune corou – Nós já vamos ter que ficar separados enquanto eu estiver na superfície.

- ... – Lune inspirou profundamente criando um clima tenso – Quando vai?

- ... – Radamantis baixou a cabeça.

- Quando?

- Amanhã. – A sombra dos cabelos cobria seus olhos.

Por um momento, o silêncio dominou o local. Ambos sabiam que o titã poderia não voltar, e, mesmo voltando, traria junto à guerra que eles aguardavam. Uma guerra onde poucos sobreviveriam. Estes podiam ser seus últimos momentos juntos... Radamantis levantou os olhos e, tentando parecer mais animado, sorriu:

- Então vamos aproveitar o dia de hoje!

Como já se encontrava na porta do castelo, o titã o puxou para dentro e saiu arrastando-o até um quarto próximo. Lune reclamava que seu braço já estava ficando vermelho, mas seus protestos eram devidamente ignorados.

- Ai! Qual o seu problema hoje?

- Meu problema?... Além de ter que viajar amanhã, ter dias que você vem me evitando e precisar de você?... Nenhum!

O juiz ficou chocado com a afirmação do titã de que precisava dele e nem reclamou quando foi empurrado contra a parede do quarto.

Radamantis aproveitou a confusão do parceiro para bater a porta, deixando-os a sós. Agarrou a boca do amante sugando os lábios e introduzindo sua língua sem cerimônia. Pressionava o corpo contra a parede roçando nele todo. Tentou desabotoar a bata, mas, ao encontrar dificuldade, rasgou-a impaciente. O juiz finalmente reagiu empurrando-o para longe.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez? Como eu vou explicar isto? – apontou, bastante irritado, para a roupa arruinada que estava no chão. Usava, apenas, uma calça justa. Os cabelos violetas e soltos caiam sobre seu corpo displicentemente, deixando-o com uma aparência ainda mais tentadora. Virou-se para Radamantis e o olhar faminto o assustou.

- Tenho certeza que você vai pensar numa boa desculpa. – a voz do titã estava levemente rouca e sexy.

- ...A...Acho que... podemos deixar isto para outra hora – O juiz tentou adiar aquele momento até que o outro se acalmasse. Mas, mal terminou a frase e, o titã estava empurrando-o novamente contra a parede. Segurou os pulsos de Lune e, com uma mão, prendeu-os sobre sua cabeça.

- Nem... pense... nisso. – aproximou-se do ouvido e, ainda mais sexy, sussurrou – Hoje... Você é MEU! – inspirou o perfume do amante enquanto roçava seu baixo ventre nele e mostrava sua urgência – Você não achou que ia me deixar neste estado, né?

- Majestade... Eu... – Lune nunca vira Radamantis com um olhar tão cheio de luxuria e desejo, estava com um certo receio sobre o que o Titã poderia fazer. – ... Eu...

Radamantis o beijou.

- Shiii... Calado! – O inglês foi gentil, mas seu tom de voz indicava que não aceitaria desobediências.

O titã descia o beijo pelo corpo, chupando o pescoço, mordendo o ombro, sugando os mamilos, enlouquecendo o parceiro.

- Hummm... – Lune não conseguiu conter o gemido de prazer. Embora não admitisse adorava o jeito dominador do amante.

Radamantis desceu as mãos para a calça do juiz enquanto aproveitava sua distração. Segurou o cós e baixou-a de uma vez, juntamente com a cueca. Lune abriu os olhos, surpreso.

O titã se afastou e apreciou a vista. O juiz corou envergonhado com o olhar cheio de cobiça.

-... O... o que... o que está olhando?...

- Você... – Lune corou ainda mais – Não tenha vergonha... Você é lindo, demais.

Radamantis recomeçou a beijá-lo. Primeiro docemente, mas com o tempo seus beijos foram ficando mais e mais intensos, chegando à selvageria.

Ele chupava o pescoço deixando marcas roxas. Subia para a orelha mordendo o lóbulo, enfiando sua língua na cavidade de maneira descarada. Saiu percorrendo o rosto com a boca chupando e mordendo até chegar aos lábios, deixando um rastro vermelho por onde passava, deixou alguns arranhões, provocados pelos caninos, no queixo alvo.

Os lábios foram sugados. Enfiou a língua na boca relutante diante de tal invasão, e percorreu os cantos mais ocultos daquele lugar, deixando o amante sem fôlego.

O juiz tentou se afastar daquele ataque para recuperar o ar, mas, o titã aproveitou para tirar a camisa e segurou suas mão rudemente prendendo-as com sua própria. Lune ainda se debateu um pouco, mas o inglês apenas aproveitou para imprensá-lo mais fortemente contra a parede.

Ainda procurando respirar o juiz tentou afastar aquele beijo, porém seu intuito não deu muito certo. Radamantis aproveitou para sugar a língua do amante para sua boca, chupava com vontade, provocando-o. No meio deste beijo feroz, o titã mordeu a língua do parceiro causando um pequeno corte. Lune conseguiu parar o beijo, um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto dos seus lábios.

- Majestade... está me... machucando... – a voz saiu num sussurro. Mas, o titã estava tomado pelo desejo e não escutava nada que lhe era dito.

Começou a lamber o sangue que escorria com gosto.

Suas mãos resolveram dar alguma atenção ao membro do juiz que apesar da violência respondia aos toques. Começou a manipulá-lo aumentando o ritmo rapidamente, rápido demais.

- Espere...

- Calado! – o olhar do titã estava tomado pela lascívia e insanidade.

Mesmo assim Lune estava para gozar quando foi impedido pelo inglês que apertou fortemente a base do seu membro.

- Não... não faz isso... – O juiz choramingou, seu membro latejava pedindo um alívio que não viria.

O titã deu um sorriso sádico ignorando a suplica e mordiscando o mamilo com a boca.

- Hum... É muito bom vê-lo neste estado... implorando por mais.

- O... o que... você quer?

- Não se preocupe com isso... O que eu quiser... eu pego. – dizendo isso apertou o membro do parceiro fortemente conseguindo um gemido contido em resposta.

Desceu até o membro pulsante, mas não o tocou. Estava esperando que Lune se acalmasse. Apenas alisava suas pernas, apertou a coxa trabalhada. Deu um risinho maroto.

- Que pernas... andou malhando?

- Você está brincando comigo, né? – o tom era um misto de irritação e embaraço.

- Estou! Eu adoro vê-lo corado e irritado. – Riu provocante.

- Eu não estou corado!

Radamantis apenas riu mais alto.

Lune sabia que estava perdido nas mãos daquele espectro charmoso, sádico e fascinante. O problema é que realmente estava vermelho, tanto de prazer quanto de vergonha e humilhação. Não sabia se odiava ou amava aquele homem. Mas, com Radamantis, era sempre assim, ele despertava fortes emoções em quem quer que o encontrasse, para o melhor ou pior.

De repente, abocanhou o membro que tinha diante de seus olhos. O juiz gemeu surpreso. Começou a sugá-lo enquanto manipulava as bolas com as mãos. A língua passeava por toda a extensão. Chupou a ponta do membro mais forte e mordeu suavemente.

- Haaa... – a dor misturou-se ao prazer que sentia com o ataque.

O titã enfiava todo o membro na boca e se afastava num movimento de vai e vem, o ritmo era ditado pelos gemidos que ouvia saindo da boca do parceiro.

Lune jogou a cabeça para trás, o cabelo grudava-se no corpo suado. Não conseguia controlar o que sentia, sensações avassaladoras atravessavam seu corpo e havia perdido qualquer noção de tempo e espaço. Quando finalmente alcançou o clímax, seu corpo estremeceu e expeliu todo o gozo contido na boca do amante que tratou de sorver tudo com avidez.

Parecia que tinha levado um choque, os espasmos demoraram a diminuir, a respiração acelerada aos poucos se acalmava e seu corpo começava a desfalecer. O titã beijou sua boca compartilhando o gozo.

Ver aquele rostinho infantil, tão entregue e desprotegido, só deixava o titã mais excitado. Queria possuir aquele corpo tão seu... seu?... E pensar que ia ter que viajar amanhã... Suas unhas arranhavam as costas do parceiro enquanto puxava-o para perto querendo suprir um espaço que não existia. Sentia ainda mais prazer com seu membro comprimido entre os corpos. E pensar que não estaria por perto. Apertou as nádegas fortemente enquanto mordia a orelha.

- Hum... Eu não agüento mais...

E pensar que não o teria enquanto estivesse fora. Radamantis segurou a cintura fina e num movimento brusco virou-o de costas assustando-o.

- Espere! O que está...

E pensar que Minos não viajaria, o teria por perto e talvez...

- HAAAAA...

O titã sequer dera atenção ao que fora dito e, após rapidamente abrir a calça e colocar seu membro totalmente duro para fora, numa estocada seca e forte, enfiou mais da metade do seu pau naquele canal apertado.

O buraquinho pulsava e contraia-se como a querer expulsar tão grande membro que o invadia. As limitações do corpo eram vencidas pela vontade e desejo do titã.

O juiz sentiu uma dor alucinante, como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio. Seus olhos estavam lacrimosos, mas ele não chorou. Tentava controlar a imensa dor que sentia respirando fundo e tentando se acostumar à invasão. Não ia adiantar impor resistência, era inteligente, sabia que se o fizesse seria quem mais sofreria com isto.

Respirou fundo, se acalmando um pouco. Pouco depois, a dor já nem era tanta, tinha se acostumado. O pior era a magoa e a humilhação que sentia. Mais do que nunca se sentiu usado. Era apenas isso para Radamantis, um objeto de prazer.

Estava esperando o próximo ataque. Apesar da vontade, Lune não conseguiu evitar ficar nervoso e tenso. Sentiu o amante se afastando um pouco, como a tomar impulso, e fechou os olhos e as mãos com força.

O titã sentiu o corpo a baixo de si se contrair e tremer levemente. Aquilo era medo? Sentiu o coração apertar. O que estava fazendo?

Parou e o penetrou lentamente, de maneira, até mesmo, doce.

O juiz abriu os olhos sem entender. Radamantis retirou o cabelo de cima do pescoço do amante e beijou a nuca afetuosamente, lambeu o pescoço, as costas e sussurrando no ouvido disse:

- Eu disse que não pretendia te machucar... muito. Então relaxe.

O juiz não pode evitar sentir-se feliz com este carinho e preocupação. Não entendia Radamantis, nem como alguém tão inteligente como ele fora se apaixonar logo por um homem que não o amava.

Mas não conseguia evitar ou mudar o que sentia. Assim como não conseguiu evitar se sentir mais seguro nos braços tão queridos, quando viu o cuidado que o amante teve consigo.

Acabou por se entregar, por derrubar as barreiras tão fortemente erguidas para sua proteção. Amanhã, talvez as reerguesse, mas nesse momento tudo que queria era amar o seu objeto de devoção.

O titã, ao sentir o corpo mais relaxado, não esperou um segundo sequer e, segurando firme a cintura do parceiro, continuou com as estocadas curtas e violentas.

Lune gritou e gemeu alto, mas, não era mais de dor, estes ruídos continham todo o prazer que sentia ao ser possuído pelo amante. Acabou conseguindo relaxar e aproveitar o melhor daquilo tudo.

Radamantis continuava beijando o pescoço e as costas do parceiro. Quando ia mais fundo chegava a morder o ombro em que estava com a cabeça apoiada. Chegou-se mais perto do ouvido, com sua voz sexy, propôs:

- Hum... Nós podemos melhorar isto.

O titã saiu, a contragosto, do orifício apertado e, carregando o amante no colo, levou-o para a cama. Deitou-o de barriga para cima e recomeçou com seus beijos selvagens e cheios de luxúria. O juiz não conseguia fazer nada além de gemer baixinho.

A boca sensual percorria todo o corpo alvo. Quando, por fim, chegou ao membro intumescido começou a lamber e chupar de maneira tão feroz quanto o resto das suas atitudes.

Lune gemeu mais alto. Seu corpo estava totalmente largado sobre a cama. Sua expressão sempre tão serena estava cheia de luxuria.

Radamantis sorriu ao ver o rosto do amante. Afastou-se, abriu as pernas na sua frente, aproximou-se e enfiou seu mastro com força naquela abertura machucada.

O juiz gritou, mas, em seguida, abriu os olhos e olhou devasso para o amante. Tinha perdido qualquer resquício de sanidade, tinha se entregado completamente aquele jogo de dor e prazer.

- Nossa... Assim você me enlouquece... – O titã sentiu o ar faltar não apenas pelo prazer de penetrar aquela entradinha apertada, mas também de ver que conseguira despertar a fera que se escondia por traz daquele jeito calmo e racional.

Recomeçou a estocada, sendo acompanhado pelo rebolar de Lune, enquanto o masturbava.

Por fim gozaram, ao mesmo tempo. Os corpos quase não puderam suportar tamanho prazer e o titã desabou sobre o amante. Beijou-o extasiado. O juiz não tinha forças nem para corresponder ao beijo.

- Você é excelente. – Deu muitos beijinhos no rosto corado de Lune.

- Você é... impossível. – O juiz sorriu debilmente antes de cair no sono, não diria, mas, não podia negar que Radamantis era o melhor amante de que já ouvira falar.

O titã vendo o quanto aquele homem se entregara não conseguiu evitar que um desejo de proteção e até mesmo carinho se apossasse de seu coração. Quando começou com aquela brincadeira seu desejo era de ter mais uma maravilhosa noite de am... sexo com seu amante preferido. Lune gostara, no fim, mas sabia que tinha exagerado.

Estava confuso.

Lune se remexia desconfortável durante o sono, culpa da sua agressividade descomedida.

Não entendia porque se descontrolara. Foi só pensar que ia viajar e que o idiota do Minos ficaria... será que fora uma forma de marcar seu território?... é... o idiota era ele mesmo... que atitude infantil!

Radamantis se culpava enquanto, sem perceber, alisava gentilmente o rosto do amante e velava seu sono.

Lune, meio dormindo, sentiu aquele toque doce e imaginou que já estava sonhando. Seu corpo se acalmou um pouco e seu sono se tornou mais sereno.

Depois de algumas horas o titã também foi vencido pelo cansaço e abraçando o parceiro adormeceu.

Quando o juiz acordou se surpreendeu por ter o amante junto a si, eles nunca tinham realmente dormido junto. Sempre era só sexo e Radamantis partia. Porque decidira ficar?

Bom... tinha mais com o que se preocupar.

Tentou afastar o amante para poder sair, mas sentiu um forte ardor e acabou desistindo de tentar levantar. Passaria um bom tempo sem conseguir sentar direito.

Tinha que voltar para o tribunal. Mas Radamantis dormia tão profundamente, estava tão vulnerável... tão seu... não conseguia coragem para despertá-lo.

Ficou assim por algumas horas, apenas admirando o titã. Quanta coisa já tinha feito por ele... e quantas coisas ainda faria... era um caso perdido... Riu-se de si mesmo.

- Bom dia! – o titã abriu os olhos e sorriu descarado, afirmando. – Estava me admirando.

- Vossa majestade é muito convencida. Só estava checando se já acordara... – lembrou da dor e raiva que sentiu e sua resposta saiu mais ríspida do que pretendia. Mesmo assim corou levemente.

- O que foi? Porque usa este tom de voz? – perguntou parecendo não se importar muito com o assunto enquanto vestia a calça, ainda na cama, e evitava o olhar do parceiro, não queria que percebesse que no fundo estava bem preocupado com aquele tom incomum.

- O que foi? Realmente não sabe o q foi? – Lune levantou um pouco a voz, mas depois pareceu pensar melhor e desistiu de discutir.

O juiz se afastou do parceiro e tentou se levantar, mas novamente sentiu uma dor aguda pelo movimento descuidado.

Radamantis estava olhando o amante de canto de olho, vendo como ele estava, quando percebeu que ele se desequilibrou e ia cair. Sem pensar duas vezes correu para ampará-lo. Não queria de maneira nenhuma vê-lo mais machucado. A pressa foi tanta que acabou esbarrando a canela na cama, mas não reclamou.

- Tenha cuidado... só eu posso machucá-lo. – apesar das suas ações a voz saiu irônica e provocativa, não entendia porque dizia essas coisas.

- Seu...

- Olhe o que vai falar...

- Droga... eu não sei o que ainda estou fazendo aqui.

Lune se afastou do braço do amante e, com alguma dificuldade, vestiu a calça e a camisa do outro.

- Hei! Essa camisa é minha.

- Eu sei. Mas minha bata está rasgada e como foi sua culpa eu vou ficar com esta. – a voz saiu um pouco magoada e muito fria. O titã engoliu em seco. Parece que desta vez era serio.

- Se você acha que eu vou pedir desculpas está muito enganado. – disse em tom defensivo, sendo que realmente queria pedir desculpas, queria ser perdoado, seria mais fácil se perdoar se Lune o fizesse primeiro...

- Eu não estou pedindo que me peça desculpas... E nem gostaria que falasse isso da boca pra fora... – a ultima frase saiu quase como um sussurro.

Não agüentaria essa situação por mais tempo. Mas, logo ele partiria. Sentia um aperto no coração ao pensar nisso.

Radamantis notou os olhos marejados. Virou o rosto para não ter que olhar para as lagrimas que sabia ter provocado com sua frieza e descaso. Lembrou da entrega total do parceiro a ele, lembrou da sua partida, do tempo que ficariam separados, talvez fosse maior do que pensava, lembrou do rosto inocente marejado de lagrimas... Apertou fortemente a mão e os olhos.

- Me desculpe... – sussurrou.

- O que? – Lune não acreditara no que tinha ouvido, será que ainda estava sonhando, será que fora uma peça pregada pela sua mente?

- Eu tenho que ir... – o titã não o encarou. Pegou uma camisa, vestiu, pegou outra e jogou para o juiz – Esta fica melhor em você.

Lune não conseguia dizer nada, ainda estava muito surpreso com o pedido de desculpas.

Radamantis pegou a caixa com sua armadura e se dirigiu a porta.

O juiz pensava em tudo que passara ao lado do titã, nos momentos bons e ruins. Aquele relacionamento sempre proporcionara mais dores que alegria, passara muitas noites chorando, sem que ninguém desconfiasse disso. Deveria ter terminado tudo há muito tempo, mas ele estava partindo...

Lune segurou o braço de Radamantis e puxou-o dando-lhe um beijo capaz de abalar as estruturas. O titã foi surpreendido pela atitude ousada do amante, mas logo estava correspondendo.

Porque não adiar mais um dia o fim daquele caso?...


End file.
